bad skool
by hinanarulovr
Summary: naruto sasuke kiba neji kiba shikamaru are in a deliquant skool
1. new girls

**Any way this is my first time writing so be free to tell me what I need to work** **I may type like im textin…..**

"Shut up and start the story " naruto

"Fine. you're lucky I won't hurt you**" **me

"hehe srry" naruto

"and with the story"me

"y are there so many lights on"susuke

"SHhhhhhhhhh gosh" me

**Bad Skool**

"Hey guys wait up" naruto

"Dobe you don't have to be so loud in the hallway" sasuke

"Teme" naruto

"dobe"sasuke with a sly smirk ohh he loved these days

"naruto u stink"kiba

"be quiet dog breath and I only had ramen" naruto said with a vain on his head

"my breath doesn't stink" kiba says pullin out some tic tacs

"any way I have some news"naruto said jumpy

"hn"susuke and garra

"we'r gonna have some new girls in our skool"naruto said excited

"dobe if ur so excited that means we will have new fan girls"sasuke

"Yeah new girls"kiba said jumping

"hnnnnn"garra and suske

"noooooo"naruto anime tears

"ehem"iruka

"Please step in new girls

Everyones shock


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

"Come in and introduce yourself girls I'm not your real teacher"iruka

"I am your real teacher"kakashi says coming out the window

"ookay I'm sakura don't mess with me or my friends and mostly don't burst my bubble "she says popping her bubble gum

Making a boy piss his pants

"Next" kakashi says ignoring the wet boy

"im ino don't mess with me and my friends or ignore me or touch my make up because im your worst nightmare ever created"she said cracking her knuckles

Waking shikamaru up which everyone has been trying to do

"Im tenten don't mess with me touch my weapons unless you want to die on the spot"tenten

"you shuldnt have weapons…." A kunai shot past his ear

"you wanna say that again"

:\ ….THUD he collapsed out of fright

"thought so" tenten said with a smerk

"Continue"kakashi ignorin the boys cries for help

"Im matsuri (idk if spelling was rite)im nice but don't mess with me or my friends or yo gonna die on the spot.

"im amy im nice just don't mess with me or my friends and if u realy want 2 noe what I did I wont tell u unless ur ready 2 be puut in a cooma or in a grave your choice" she said with a glare making people want to shrink

"Im hinata I look innocent but don't fucking mess with me unless ur ready to die either way im nice and caring **SO DON'T GET ON MY BAD SIDE!**"

"you can take your seats"kakashi

"yeah yeah we know in those empty seats"ino

"shut up pig let him finish"sakura

"be quiet billboard"ino

"pig"sakura

"bilboard"ino

"shut up both of you unless your ready to die"tenten hinata amy masturi

"fine"sakura ino

They all take their seats next too


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2**

"Come in and introduce yourself girls I'm not your real teacher"iruka

"I am your real teacher"kakashi says coming out the window

"ookay I'm sakura don't mess with me or my friends and mostly don't burst my bubble "she says popping her bubble gum

Making a boy piss his pants

"Next" kakashi says ignoring the wet boy

"im ino don't mess with me and my friends or ignore me or touch my make up because im your worst nightmare ever created"she said cracking her knuckles

Waking shikamaru up which everyone has been trying to do

"Im tenten don't mess with me touch my weapons unless you want to die on the spot"tenten

"you shuldnt have weapons…." A kunai shot past his ear

"you wanna say that again"

:\ ….THUD he collapsed out of fright

"thought so" tenten said with a smerk

"Continue"kakashi ignorin the boys cries for help

"Im matsuri (idk if spelling was rite)im nice but don't mess with me or my friends or yo gonna die on the spot.

"im amy im nice just don't mess with me or my friends and if u realy want 2 noe what I did I wont tell u unless ur ready 2 be puut in a cooma or in a grave your choice" she said with a glare making people want to shrink

"Im hinata I look innocent but don't fucking mess with me unless ur ready to die either way im nice and caring **SO DON'T GET ON MY BAD SIDE!**"

"you can take your seats"kakashi

"yeah yeah we know in those empty seats"ino

"shut up pig let him finish"sakura

"be quiet billboard"ino

"pig"sakura

"bilboard"ino

"shut up both of you unless your ready to die"tenten hinata amy masturi

"fine"sakura ino

They all take their seats next too


End file.
